


Christmas Feast

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has Christmas at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Feast

The Christmas feast at Hogwarts was a wonder and an astonishment to Severus. His mother had always claimed that it was a Muggle holiday and they had not celebrated it. How, he wondered, could she have claimed that when she had seen the great feast at school as a witch among other witches and wizards? His father felt its loss, he knew.

He remembered the feast the first day, but had been generally overwhelmed at the time. There had been the troubles on the train, the strange feeling of new clothes, the tension and relief of the Sorting Ceremony, and the fear and hope meeting strangers who would judge him. The food was almost secondary, though it had been more sumptuous, varied and delicious he had ever imagined.

Now, he saw the Great Hall, with its great trees, the bows and ribbons, the tinsel, all lit reflecting the multitude of candles beneath the swirling snow of the great ceiling. It was warm, it was rich. He could smell the turkey, the ham and spices, the pies sizzling, the sweetness of the pudding and biscuits and cakes. It was like a dream, but it was all for him. This was his. _His._ He was not simply sidling guiltily in the door, partaking in someone else’s celebration, as he had fancied and pictured in his most imaginative of dreams. He was a _guest._ He was _invited._ He was called to the feast.

His eyes reflected the candles, big and dark, full of wonder and astonishment.


End file.
